The New Beginning
by tnme
Summary: This is the companion or sequel to The Honeymoon but you don't have to have read that one although it's encouraged...The Cullens are now living in Juneau and it is about them at their new high school...and the activities they join...better than it sounds!
1. The new home

**The is the companion story to "The Honeymoon" so if you haven't read it you don't have to but I strongly encourage it!**

**Chapter 1**

**The New Home**

_When we got to the meadow I was scared. I remembered the pain when James bit me over two years ago and I didn't want to go through that again. Edward eased my fears, he told me that he will never leave my side and he'll go anything in his power to make me comfortable. He told me he loved me and I did too and then he bit me._

His teeth sank in. My neck, my wrists, my ankles. The venom began to spread as did the pain. A fire was burning me from the inside out and nothing I did would make it stop. I heard a voice above the screaming telling me it was okay, it was okay. I opened my eyes for a second to see an angel. My angel. I was flying and then I heard another voice. Asking where he bit me. I heard someone say, "Its okay Bella, everything is going to be okay. It will be over soon."

It's been ten years. Ten years since my angel, Edward, turned me into a vampire and made me his for eternity. The first couple of years were awful. The thirst for blood is unimaginable. However, I do have it easier than the rest of them. For some reason, I don't need to feed as often as the others and the thirst isn't as bad as it is for everyone else. Carlisle believes that is because I hated the scent of blood when I was a human so I have a natural aversion to it.

Every since my 'new birth' I've been in way northern Alaska with no one, except for my family (the Cullens), around. This was the perfect place for me to learn to feed and control myself and get all of the nasty first years of your 'life' out of the way.

We now live in Juneau, Alaska; the cloudiest city in the US.

Tomorrow we will be attending Columbus High school for the first time. I'm terrified. What if I can't control myself? What if I try to kill someone? What if I succeed? Everyone assured me that this wouldn't happen. They are all going to keep a close eye on me and apparently I've been doing very well. If I am struggling at all I am allowed to come home and then hunt.

It's the first day of school for everyone. Edward pulls into the already crowed parking lot. People were everywhere hugging their friends and catching up after the long summer break. As soon as the car stopped we got out. Six people in that car is not the most comfortable thing in the world.

We caught many stares as together we walked to our homeroom to pick up our schedules. I still look like I'm seventeen so for the duration of this stay; I'm seventeen, just like Edward. Somehow Edward and I were in all the same classes. Hmmm, I wonder how that happened. I smiled to myself.

The principal wanted to have an assembly to welcome everyone back and all that nonsense. The six of us followed all of the other students to the auditorium. I didn't miss all of the stares. Edward whispered to me some of the more entertaining things they 'said'. As soon as we sat down I watched Rosalie out of the corner of my eye kissing Emmett. Edward told me all of the boys in the room just thought, _damn it_! Or something along those lines.

The principal, a funny looking man with white hair and a weird suit, stood up at the podium to speak. "Good morning everyone! Welcome back to another wonderful year here at Columbus High!" He began to read some general rules and reminders that I only half paid attention to. Edward was still filling me in on what the room was thinking, which was actually really entertaining. The principal finished with, "thank you all for listening, I hope this will be a great year! You may now leave for your first class. If you are a new student however, I would like to talk you all of you please so stick around for a few more minutes."

The entire room cleared out except for us and a handful of other students. Dr. McMurrin, (the principal…I read it on the badge around his neck) continued with his speech. "Well, welcome to Columbus High school! I strongly encourage you to join one of the activities offered here at Columbus. I actually insist that you try to join something, just to get more accustomed to this school. The list of things to join is right up here so I invite you to take a look and sign up for something."

I didn't have to read minds to know that none of us wanted to join some activity. Dr. McMurrin was still watching us however, so we had to go look at the list.

**Band**

**Orchestra**

**Debate**

**Football**

**Cross Country**

**Volleyball**

**Swimming**

**Cheerleading**

I saw Emmett's eyes light up at the word "football". _Great, now I'm actually going to have to do something._

At lunch we nailed down what we were going to sign up for. Emmett was all for football. There was nothing he wanted to do more than play for Columbus's varsity football team. Rosalie thought Cheerleading sounded fun. I figured it was because she wanted guys to see her in that super short skirt. Edward and Jasper really wanted to try cross country and Alice wanted to play the flute again. That left me. Cheerleading was out. No super short skirt for me. I didn't think I would have enough control to do volleyball, swimming, or cross country. I don't like arguing so debate was out. That left band or orchestra. Alice was silently begging me to do band with her. She promised she would teach me an instrument. I finally agreed. The rest of the family also signed up for band along with their other activity because of course, they all play an instrument.

I had played the clarinet for a little bit in middle school so Alice drilled me on it all night long. She plays the flute and Rosalie plays the alto saxophone. Jasper plays the trumpet. Emmett plays the tuba and percussion and Edward plays the piano and does mallet instruments in percussion. I was not looking forward to tomorrow.

**I really hope you guys liked it! Please rate in review and tell me what you think!!!**

**A couple of little side notes: Juneau IS the cloudiest city in the US…I looked it up online.**

**Now don't get all mad at me if you're in orchestra or debate or swimming or volleyball. I'm in band and I love band and that is where the real inspiration of this story came from…the image of the Cullens in band. **

**Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	2. Band begins

**AN: Wow, thank you all so much for the reviews!!! 22 my favorite number! Keep them coming!**

**I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner, I'm on Thanksgiving break and I'm being lazy…but expect an update every weekend for sure and maybe one during the week if I have time.**

**Chapter Two**

**Band Begins**

The next morning, equipped with four new instruments, we walked into the band room. The little band cliques were mingled around, slowly getting out their instruments and putting on tennis shoes. I noticed people staring as we walked in. You don't get too many new people in band, especially in high school.

We found a spot away from everyone else and got out our instruments. Alice noticed that people were getting into their section groups. Alice bounced off to join her fellow flute players. Jasper followed behind and found the trumpets. I could see in Emmett's eyes that he couldn't wait to start beating on those drums. He found his section soon after. Rosalie left in a huff, mumbling about how immature he is. Edward gave me a quick hug of encouragement before we parted ways.

"Hi, you must be Bella." A short brown haired girl said. "I'm Amanda, the section leader. It's nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand to shake. I cautiously shook her hand. There were about five other girls in the section. Amanda rattled off their names but I only half paid attention.

Meanwhile Alice was busy making new friends. Jasper was looked like he was trying to pretend he didn't exist. Rosalie was making a show for the three guys in her section. A lot of girls around her eyed her with jealously. Emmett was being boisterous and Emmetty and couldn't wait to start banging on some drums. I could see some girls trying to flirt with Edward which made me angry above belief. He just stood their like a gentleman, politely not offering anything up, not doing anything.

The band director, a burly man with graying hair and a receding hair line called everyone to order. "Let's go outside folks. Hurry up. Pit stays here, battery mount up." He left with a large speaker and a metronome under his arm. I had no idea what was going on.

Amanda sensed my confusion. "Have you ever done marching band before?" She smiled.

"No." I said truthfully.

"Well it's really fun, you'll love it. Find a drum major when we get out their and they can give you all of your coordinates." She walked off with some of her friends. Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper joined me.

"Marching band Alice? You want us to do _Marching Band_!" I said.

She was smiling so big and slightly bouncing. "Oh, Bella, give it a chance! It'll be fun! I promise!"

It was hard to say no to a hyper active vampire that was literally bouncing up in down in front of you smiling her face off. "I'll give it a try." I said. Alice gave me a huge unexpected hug and we left. Edward was in the pit so he had to stay in the band room and practice. Emmett was coming a little later; he had to get a snare drum strapped on him.

One of the drum majors found us when we got outside. "I'm Emily, one of the drum majors. I have your coordinates here." She handed us each a small piece of paper with tiny numbers written on it. "Do you know how to read them?"

"Yeah, we know how." Alice smiled.

"Great. When rehearsal is over talk to Mr. Young and he'll give you the music. Try to learn it as quickly as possible."

"Got it." Alice smiled.

Every one was in the starting formation so we quickly found our spaces. Alice had filled me in on how to read the little coordinate sheets last night so I wasn't completely clueless. Thankfully we went set to set so I had some idea as to what was going on. No one was playing or anything; we just kept our instruments at a ready front position. Emmett looked frustrated that he wouldn't be banging on any drums today.

When the period was over the five of us collected our music and went inside. Emmett was really excited because it was "Pirates of the Caribbean". He couldn't wait to see the color guard outfits. Rosalie whacked him.

Edward was by my side as soon as we walked in. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head. "How was it?"

I growled softly and he chuckled.

Edward and I had English together next. We got even more stares as we walked through the school together. Edward whispered what everyone was thinking to me. It was funny. All the guys were jealous of Edward and all of the girls were jealous of me. "It's the exact same thing every time we move somewhere new." He whispered.

We walked into our English class and sat down in the back together. _Anything interesting in here today?_ I asked in my mind. Edward whispered back to me, "not really. He's excited about the homework though." I made a face and Edward smiled.

The teacher, a flabby, weird looking man that sweat a lot babbled on about how excited he was about the new school year and all of this nonsense. Edward and I sat in the back having a fast, conversation that no one but us would be able to hear. The teacher finished by assigning some lame home work. We had to use our name and describe ourselves using the letters in our name. We would recite them for the class tomorrow so we can get to know each other better.

Here was the teacher's example: Harold – honest, agreeable, reasonable, old, laughable, and delightful.

_Did we accidentally sign up for fourth grade English?_ I asked Edward in my mind. He grinned at me.

**I'm sorry it took so long…next chapter (which I'm gonna do tomorrow) will have their poems in it and more marching I think.**

**In case you were confused Bella's talent is that she can put thoughts into peoples heads if that makes any sense.**

**Don't forget to review! **


	3. Football

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had really bad writers block.**

**A couple people commented on Bella's skill and how it defeats the purpose of Edward not being able to hear what she's thinking. Bella chooses when to put thoughts into peoples minds so if she wants Edward to know what she's thinking then she'll tell him, otherwise she doesn't. This is handy for if they need to have a private conversation or something.**

**Chapter 3. **

**Football**

We had spent the past night memorizing the songs of the show. Emmett took it upon himself to play the drums pretty much as loud as he could. His excuse was that the volume marking was forte. Rosalie compensated by honking her saxophone as loud as she could play it so it sounded like a dying duck. Then Jasper would play very high, loud obnoxious notes on his trumpet that he would purposely clash with whatever Rosalie was playing. Alice would then come in with some high, obscene note that also clashed. Carlisle and Esme were not happy.

After the second straight hour of this Carlisle threatened to turn all of our instruments to power if we didn't all shut up. We quieted down.

The next day at band we found out we would be marching during half time at the football game this Friday. After that we would play pep band in the stands.

The six of us had to leave band a little early so we could be fitted for band uniforms.

When we saw them Alice had to muffle a scream. Rosalie stood there shaking her head. The boys looked like they were ready to quit band.

They were dorky and hideous to say the least. There were navy blue suspender pants that were actually high-waters. When Rosalie asked if she should have them hemmed down they told her no. That made her angry. There was a navy blue jacket with a white sash and gold buttons on it and the zipper was in the back so it was next to impossible to put it on by yourself. We had to wear gold things on our wrists that they called gantlets. They looked like the things the Power Rangers had. We wore white gloves.

We all received ugly black shoes that made your feet look ten times bigger than they were. Alice complained how the black clashed with the navy. They told us to wear black socks.

Then we got our shakos, which is a fancy word for the helmet thing with the feather in it. They were navy with a gold chain that hung down. A giant white plume stuck out of the top. I felt like the biggest, ugliest dork on the planet.

I was going to give Alice a hard time about forcing me to do band but decided not to when I saw how mortified she was of the band uniform.

To put it simply, I was not looking forward to the game.

Edward and I had English next and we would be reciting the poems about ourselves.

Last night when we weren't practicing or having our ears blown off by obnoxious playing, the two of us found terrific synonyms to describe ourselves for our poems. At first Edward was afraid we were giving out to much information about ourselves but I assured him it would be fine.

The first couple of people to go had nice easy names like Emily or Jason and used nice basic words like amusing, intelligent, nice, sweet, loving etc. "Who would like to go next?" The teacher asked.

I glanced at Edward. He smiled at me. I raised my hand. "I'll go!" I said.

The teacher looked at his seating chart. "Mrs. Swan. Go ahead."

I smiled at Edward and then walked up to the front of the room. "I'm Bella Swan." I began and smiled. "I am Beautiful, Eternal, Loved, Lethal, Arctic, Self-willed, Wintry, Alluring, and have a Narcissistic sister."

The teacher was flustered. "Alright, well…thank you Bella. Who's next?" Edward raised his hand. "Mr. Cullen." The teacher said.

Edward rose and gracefully walked to the front of the room. "I'm Edward Cullen." He said and smiled at me. "I am Exsanguinous, Discerning, Wintry, Adept, Ravishing, Deadly, Cadaverous, Undying, Laconic, a Looker, Eternal, and have a Narcissistic sister." Edward smiled and returned to his seat. "Minds are going mad." He whispered to me. I giggled. "No one really gets what we mean by eternal or lethal, it's amusing."

Twenty minutes before we had to be at the game we started to get ready. Alice was screaming about how we couldn't make her wear the uniform. Emmett had to leave in about two minutes because he was a football player. Rosalie put on her tiny cheerleading skirt and top and showed Emmett. They disappeared to their bedroom for a minute. When they came back out Rosalie's skirt was askew and Emmett had a goofy grin on his face. The two of them left for the game after that.

We dumped the uniforms, hats, and our instruments into the back of the Volvo and Edward drove us to the indoor stadium in about two minutes.

It took much persuading on Jasper's part to get Alice to wear the hideous uniform. When we were all suited up and ready to go Alice had clutched her flute and folded her arms over her middle, pouting.

We had to go on the field and play the national anthem and then filed into the stands to watch the first quarter.

Rosalie was down on the track with the other cheerleaders. Every male eye in the stadium seemed to be fixed on her and her beautiful vampire smile.

Emmett was an offensive lineman, number 52. Alice and Jasper sat by me in the stands and pointed him out, laughing at how frustrated he was. He could kill everybody here but he had to restrain himself into only slightly hitting people. If he broke someone's arm…or neck…it wouldn't be good.

The cheerleaders mostly just stood there and watched the game. When ever Emmett did anything remotely good Rosalie would scream "Go Emmett!"

When the second quarter came we had to leave and go warm up. We played some long tones and chromatic stuff and then went to tune. "Alright guys, first time the students will see the show so let's make it good. Remember all the stuff we've been practicing. Keep your toes up and your shoulders to the front, and don't forget to watch the drum majors." Amanda said with a peppy attitude. "Everyone clarinets in." We stuck our clarinets into the center, mouthpiece first. "One, two, three, Princess Diana!"

_Wtf was that about?_ I thought.

About ten minutes after this we walked to the gate of the stadium, getting ready to go onto the field. I saw Edward getting the pit stuff ready. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

We got into a long line across the in zone. The drum line ticked off and we started marching across the field. When we got to our spot we stopped. Finally, the drum line stopped playing and the drum majors counted us off.

We marched and played the first two songs of the show. It only lasted about four minutes. As soon as we were done the drum line ticked off again and we turned and marched off the field, parading the stands as we left.

Back over by our stuff Alice was ripping her uniform off so fast you would think she was on fire. She had a wet towel and proceeded to wipe off her skin to 'get the nastiness off'. She then dressed herself in some expensive, designer clothes and felt better.

The rest of us got dressed quickly because we wanted to see the cheerleaders do their half time routine. It was complete with lifts and flips and every guy in the student section staring at Rosalie.

The rest of the game was fun. Rosalie was able to join us in the stands. We watched Emmett and the rest of the team and played a song after good plays. When ever we got a touch down we played the fight song.

The last quarter was pretty intense though. We were neck and neck with the other team. Pretty much who ever scored next would win. The other team had the ball. Our team was huddled figuring out their play.

Alice gasped from beside me. "This isn't going to be good." She said.

"We're not going to lose are we?" Rosalie asked. If we lost Emmett would be very unhappy to say the least.

"I don't think so." Alice said. "Just watch."

The other team hiked the ball and Emmett practically jumped on top of the quarterback, sending him crashing to the ground. The ball bounced out of his hands and one of our players grabbed it. Our side of the stadium went nuts. Emmett was jumping around and yelling revving the student section up. Rosalie stood and screamed "Yeah Emmett!" He smiled at her.

The quarterback wasn't getting up. He looked like he was in pain. The other team's aids rushed out to him. Our coach told Emmett to shut up. After about a minute the quarterback got up, clutching his left arm. He was escorted off the field and into a waiting ambulance. We got a penalty for that.

"What did he do? He hardly even hit him!" Rosalie said.

"His arms broken." Edward said simply.

"Carlisle is going to be _pissed_." Jasper said.

**Again sorry about the long wait. Hope you liked it. **

**Little side notes:**

**Yeah saxophones do sound like dying ducks/gooses when they are played really loud with bad tone.**

**The band uniforms are roughly based on my school's band uniforms.**

**Yes all of the words in Edward and Bella's poems are real words. Yey (I couldn't think of anything for N so I put in narcissistic sister as in Rosalie).**

**If you have any questions about terminology or something because you don't do marching band I'll be happy to explain it to you.**

**Please don't forget to review!!!!**


End file.
